Collide
by SingingInTheShower
Summary: Bella Swan is hopelessly in love with her best friend, but all he wants is to be friends with benefits. Based on the song "Collide" by Howie Day. M for lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, any of its characters, or the song "Collide".

_"Collide" —Howie Day___

Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide

I moaned, throwing my head back and digging my nails into his sweaty shoulders. The feelings that arose in me every time he touched me seemed to get stronger with each undulation of our hips. His hands on my waist, guiding my movements as he leaned against the headboard for leverage, sent sparks shooting straight to my throbbing center. This wouldn't last long. In some back corner of my mind I wondered how I still had the energy to do this. It was past midnight, and we'd stumbled into my bedroom at a quarter past two—just enough time for us to digest our lunch. Yet here I was, speeding toward my tenth orgasm in that many hours. This man was a god. And it just got better every time.

"Edward!" I gasped out as he took my swollen, overly-sensitive nipple into his mouth. He groaned against me, the vibrations sending me into oblivion for the last time that night.

Edward let out a sound close to a growl as I tightened around him, rasping out my name as I pulled him after me into that bliss only we could create. He slid down the headboard—and out of me, I noted in discontent—and pulled me onto his chest. He rubbed my back as I lay limply against him, trying to catch my breath. When both of us had calmed a bit, he leaned down and kissed my forehead gently. "Happy belated new year, Bella," he whispered against my skin.

I laughed weakly. "Is that our excuse this time?"

"What else do we have? The fact that we can't seem to keep our hands off each other whenever we meet up comes off as a little bit pathetic, don't you think?"

"I suppose so," I sighed, snuggling closer to his deliciously toned yet still subtle pecs. "But it's your fault for being so irresistible."

He barked out a laugh, making me shake along with him. "This coming from the most enticing vixen I've ever met? It's a miracle you don't have men constantly on their knees begging for you." I just slapped his chest as I felt the blush stain my cheeks. I opened my mouth to retort, but a huge yawn slipped out instead. Edward chuckled again. He pecked me on the forehead once more. "Sleep, my Bella," he cooed. "You'll need your rest for later this morning when I ravish you in the shower."

"Pervert," I muttered, my eyes drifting shut automatically.

"Only for you," he whispered. I thought I heard him murmur something else, but I was already too far asleep to question him any further.

**!#$%^&***

I cracked my eyes open later in the morning and looked blearily at my alarm clock to discover it was after ten thirty. Thank goodness it was a weekend. I groaned and rolled back over to see Edward still fast asleep next to me, looking adorable with his arms wrapped around his pillow and his mouth hanging open just a little. I sighed longingly as I watched him snoozing.

Edward Cullen. My best friend and neighbor since my junior year at the dreary Forks High School. And, unbeknownst to him, the one and only love of my life. I thought back to the first day I'd met him. I was new at school and his twin sister Alice had been my first friend. He'd soon become my second. We hadn't hooked up until almost a year later. Alice, knowing of my undying devotion towards him, invited me over under the guise of a sleepover before running off with her boyfriend and soul mate Jasper Hale and leaving me all alone with her Greek god of a brother. The two of us had talked over dinner for a while about the stresses of college applications and senior year. Then, so quickly I couldn't really be sure how it happened, I was spread out across the kitchen table as Edward fucked the living daylights out of me. Since then I'd never been able to eat spaghetti without getting turned on.

We continued to meet up secretly the rest of the year even though we both knew it could jeopardize our friendship if it got too far. We promised each other that if either of us started feeling something the other didn't, we would end it right away. Because even though we knew it had the potential for disaster, we also knew it was the best sex we had ever or would ever have. And that, along with our precious friendship, is why I had kept quiet about my feelings for him ever since. I'd much rather hide and keep him as my best friend than tell the truth and put an end to our relationship and the amazing sex. Have I mentioned what a sex god that man is?

No one found out about us in the following years. He'd gone off to get a PhD in Biology in Chicago while I moved down to the just-as-grey but way-more-exciting-than-Forks Seattle to get my degree in English. While we continued to have our flings on the rare occasions when we saw each other and were both single, we still had our fair share of relationships in college and later. My latest relationship with Mike the Bore had ended when I'd moaned out Edward's name in bed. Oops. I'd felt bad about it, but what else is a girl to do when a guy's so dull she almost falls asleep than fantasize about another guy? It was supposed to be a morale booster for poor old Mike. That had been two years ago, and since then I'd been going through a bit of a dry spell whenever Edward wasn't around. As soon as Edward had shown up for the holidays that year that familiar loss of sense had occurred and I'd practically thrown myself at him. I was guessing he didn't mind, seeing as we didn't resurface until Christmas morning when we'd had to face our families and act civil for most of the day. It didn't help that he was staying with me. After Christmas he'd lied and said he was going home to get a head start on the semester before dragging me back to my apartment for the next week.

But now it was past New Years, and time for Edward to return to Chicago for his last semester before gaining his PhD. Who knew where he'd go off to then? Probably to some prestigious east-coast university to get a teaching job. And just like that the chances of me seeing him on a regular basis ever again would be out the window.

I sighed, snuggling into his chest and enjoying the way his arm wrapped around me even in sleep. What would I do without him? I definitely wouldn't get a boyfriend, seeing as my last attempt had been a train wreck. Besides, how could I even focus on any one else when I was utterly committed to him? I cringed away from the though of having anyone else's hands on me ever again and literally ached when I thought of him in another woman's bed. Or worse—another woman in _his_ bed. I literally shuddered at the thought, but froze when I felt him stirring beneath me.

I looked up at his face just in time to see his eyes opening. I stifled a laugh when he let out a loud yawn and rubbed his eye with the back of his hand.

"Hey, sleepy head," I teased quietly.

He chuckled, brining his hand to my hair and playing with it absentmindedly. "Good morning, beautiful." Even though I knew he didn't mean them the way I wanted him to, his words, coupled with the sleepy roughness of his voice, had me sinking further against him. My previous worry must still have been etched on my too-expressive face, though, because all he had to do was take one look at me before his brow crumpled in worry. "What's wrong?" he asked tenderly, pulling me further on top of him so he could cup my face in his hands. Or maybe he was just trying to trap me so I couldn't turn away.

I escaped anyway by averting my eyes to the headboard above him. "Nothing," I insisted.

"Bella," Edward's voice was so stern that I looked at him automatically. I was sucked into his deep emerald eyes instantly. His gaze had my pulse racing and wetness pooling between my legs before I could get control of myself. I was glad my legs we still pressed tightly together to the side of him so he didn't feel my lack of self-control. "Please, tell me what's wrong. You don't look right. You look…I don't know…almost sad or something. Please, you know you can tell me anything," he pleaded, staring worriedly into my eyes.

I was momentarily stunned by how well this man could read me. I soon realized how silly I was being, though. He was my best friend after all. He always had been able to read me like a book. I shook my head to clear it before replying, "No, it's nothing big. I was just…" how could I say this without sounding like a total stalker? "thinking about how much I'll miss you, I guess."

His eyes softened, and he smiled sadly at me, threading his fingers through my hair. "We have most of the day together, and we'll see each other again soon," he reassured me. His eyes turned playful. "Probably sooner than you think," I couldn't fathom what that mischievous look in his eyes meant, but I quickly decided I probably didn't want to know. I watched as his expression turned even more impish. "Though I do regret not being able to tie you to the bed this time."

I snorted, which is probably what he was aiming for, and slapped his chest lightly again. "That's your fault for forgetting the handcuffs," I mocked playfully, even though on the inside I regretted it too. Just thinking about it had another rush of moisture leaking onto my thighs.

"Hmm, I won't make that mistake again," his eyes twinkled roguishly before abruptly turning serious. "You know I'll miss you too, right? And not just the sex." Before I could fully comprehend what was happening he was tilting my head so he could lean up and kiss me. The kiss was so slow and sweet I thought I would melt into a useless puddle of goo right on top of him. I closed my eyes, savoring his delectable taste, and by the time he pulled away we were both breathless. In that moment it was so easy to pretend that he loved me too. That he really would miss me with the same ferocity that I would miss him with. I didn't want to think about how I would survive without him, so instead I let him pull me all the way on top of him, completely forgetting about the mess between my legs.

It certainly didn't escape his notice, though. As soon as he felt my slick heat pressed against his stomach his eyes darkened and his smile turned downright sinful. He was out of the bed and carrying me through the door before I had completely worked out what was happening.

"H-hey! What are you doing? Put me down!"

He laughed, but it wasn't his light, playful laugh from earlier. This laugh was dark and absolutely dripped with seductive promises. He shifted me in his arms so he could trail his lips up my jaw to my ear, where he proceeded to leave small nips and kisses. I trembled. "I believe I promised some debauchery in the shower," he breathed against my wet skin, making me shiver. "And I always keep my promises, Isabella." The sound of his voice wrapping around my full name was enough to have me panting as he carried me towards the bathroom and the shower I'd never look at the same way again.

**!#$%^&***

And then he was gone. And as was the norm when Edward was away, I was going crazy. The day after he left I'd almost gone to work with mismatched shoes. Every time we were separated it felt like he took part of my heart with him. He was the only thing missing from my life. I'd gotten a good education and had supportive parents, good friends, and a job I loved. If it weren't for him I'd be perfectly happy. But as it was, that god of a man had somehow ended up as my best friend and the secret focus of my adoration. So now I was stuck trudging unenthusiastically through my week and wishing he would be waiting for me at home as usual.

I guess it sort of helped that most of the people in my office were still on vacation, especially Lauren the annoying secretary. It made it so much easier to sulk when there weren't people in my face constantly. I was even hoping I'd get to leave early. How did anyone expect me to focus on editing other people's books when I was so depressed? I just wanted to get home so I could put on sweat pants, eat ice cream straight from the tub, and watch _Titanic_. Right now, I didn't care that I was the youngest junior editor to go through my company in a decade. I just wanted to be alone.

I plodded home unenthusiastically at the end of the day, grateful that I hadn't had to interact with many people. Just a couple of falsely friendly interactions with my superiors. I trudged up the stairs to my apartment with my head bowed against the cold winter air, wishing for a warm pair of arms to bury myself in. I sighed as I turned the last corner leading to my apartment, digging for my keys and not paying attention to where I was going. I guess it really shouldn't have surprised me when I knocked headfirst into someone, but it did anyway.

"Oh!" I gasped as the force of running into the poor passerby made me stumble back. Of course, I couldn't resist the opportunity to trip over my own feet and was quickly heading to the cold, hard concrete below me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for impact, but it never came. Before I could hit the landing, a strong pair of arms wrapped around me and lifted me back into a standing position. But that was impossible. Because those arms were supposed to be half way across the country. I snapped my eyes open and was immediately pulled into Edward's, which were sparkling with amusement.

"I can't leave you alone for a second, can I?" he chuckled.

His amusement grew as he watched me struggle for words. "I-you-but—" I shook my head to get my thoughts in order, finally willing myself to wheeze out a coherent sentence. "Edward! What're you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, of course," his smirk became more defined and I knew he was enjoying my confusion immensely. He'd pay for that later. He stooped down and picked up a bouquet of lilies and a pair of padded handcuffs I recognized from last summer. I forced the memories out of my mind when I realized he was holding out the bouquet talking again. "I brought these for you."

I blinked in surprise. "Why calla lilies?"

"Because roses aren't special enough for you," I could feel a hot blush spread over my face, which made him smile even more. "I wanted to butter you up so you'd let me use these," he teased, jingling the cuffs in my face.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him into my apartment after me. I wouldn't be distracted. I wanted answers and I was going to get them.

I turned on him and put my hands on my hips to show him I was serious. "You know that's not what I meant," I insisted.

He was quiet for a long moment, just looking at me. "I'm moving here," he said suddenly.

"You-you're what?"

"I'm moving back to Washington. For my last semester, so I can look for a job here in the mean time."

"What? Why? After all that you're just moving back here? And why didn't you tell me?" How could he be springing this on me now? I'd just spent the last week and a half with him and he hadn't said a thing! What was the point of torturing me for the past seven years if he was just going to move back when I'd finally started to resolve myself to the fact that I'd have to live without him? Was he _trying_ to drive me crazy?

"I wanted to surprise you," he looked startled at my outburst. "I didn't think it would be such a big deal."

"Well it is!"

"Why?" Poor guy. I should really give him a break. But I'd been wallowing in misery for the past four days all by myself because of him. This wasn't the time for mercy.

"Because I love you, you idiot! You should've told me! I've been suffering for nothing here!" It was about that time that I realized exactly what I had said. I gasped and clapped my hands over my mouth, wishing I could turn back time and stop my stupid mouth from running away from me. Edward just gaped at me. "Oh geez. Oh crap. I'm sorry I shouldn't have—" Suddenly his lips were on mine, and I didn't care that I'd just made a fool of myself. All that mattered was that he was there and he was kissing me. I whimpered, wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself as close to him as possible. I heard the flowers and cuffs fall to the floor and felt his hands on me, one twisting into my hair and the other wrapping around my waist.

When he finally pulled away to trail kisses up my jaw we were both panting heavily. His lips traveled up to my ear, where he kissed me so sweetly it had me shivering.

"Bella, my Bella," he whispered, pecking the shell of my ear again. "I love you too."

I looked up at him timidly. "Really?"

"Of course, you silly girl," he teased, ruffling my hair. "I've been in love with you since high school." He looked thoughtfully at me for a minute before speaking carefully, seeming to think through each word before he said it. "I hope this isn't too forward of me…but I've been struggling to find an apartment in the city, and I don't want to encroach on my parents hospitality any longer than necessary…so I was wondering if maybe…"

"If what?"

"If maybe I could stay here for a while? Just until I find my own place?"

I thought my heart would burst from the complete and utter ecstasy running through me at that moment. Just to taunt him I plastered a fake pout across my face. "Why would you search for somewhere else? Do you want to get away from me that badly?"

A dopey grin that I'm sure mirrored my own appeared on Edward's face. "You found me out," he joked before leaning down to press his lips to mine once more. When he tried to pull away I twisted my fingers in his hair and crushed myself as close to him as possible. The next thing I knew we were stumbling toward my room in a tangle of half-removed clothes. The subsequent hours were spent in a haze of fervor, ecstasy, and whispered 'I love you's. I'd never felt more complete in my entire life.

Hours later as we were lying tangled together I lifted my head weakly off his sweaty chest. "This is really happening, isn't it? It's not just some really great dream that I'll wake up from alone?"

Edward smoothed my messy hair from my face. "I'll always be here, love." A playful smile crept onto his face then. "Besides, haven't you realized by now that I can't stay away from you? The universe just wants us to be together."

Yet another goofy grin materialized on my face. "I guess we were just meant to collide."

**!#$%^&***

AN: So I'm not really sure I like this first lemon attempt…I thought the beginning was okay, but I had trouble finishing it. Reviews are greatly appreciated *wink, wink, nudge, nudge*


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm soooo sorry this took so long. I deleted it about three times and was having a major case of writer's block. Please forgive me! This is from EPOV and overlaps with most of the first chapter, including the lemon at the end that I sort of breezed over. I also mention the handcuffs again because…well, who can resist thinking about Edward with handcuffs? *drools* I hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I still don't own Twilight (damn) or Howie Day's song

_The dawn is breaking,_

_A light shining through_

_You're barely waking_

_And I'm tangled up in you_

My hands were sweating as I walked into the small flower shop in Seattle. Why was I so nervous? Bella was my best friend. I could tell her anything. Except, apparently, that I was perpetually in love with her and had been since I'd fist laid eyes on her. The minute Alice had dragged her into the cafeteria on her fist day of school, I knew my life would never be the same. We quickly became best friends, while I fell deeper in love with her every day. She was the kindest, smartest, most beautiful woman I'd ever met. And _my god_ the sex. Could there be anything more phenomenal? I didn't think so. My mind drifted to the pair of handcuffs in the glove box of my car and the good use they'd been put to the summer before. I hoped I'd get a repeat performance if things went my way when I saw Bella again. Seeing Bella bound and completely exposed to me was quite possibly the best experience of my life. The mage had gotten me through many lonely nights without her.

But those nights were finally coming to an end. After seven and a half years of brief rendezvous' and hidden moments of intimacy I was finally moving back home. Transferring a semester before earning my PhD was admittedly not the best idea, but I couldn't stand to be away from her anymore. Maybe we could even stay best friends. As long as I could see her and she was happy, I could handle the rest. Probably.

"Excuse me, sir? Is there anything I can help you with?" a high, feminine voice jerked me out of my reflections. I realized I'd been standing in the door staring blankly at a display of ferns longer than is deemed normal.

"Oh right. Um…flowers. I need flowers." _No shit, Sherlock_, I berated mentally. Apparently the stupidity hadn't run out, though. "For a girl." The poor girl must have dealt with the likes of me quite often, because she just smiled understandingly.

"Of course," she gestured to the packed store before us. "That's what we do. Do you have any idea what you want? Roses, maybe?"

I shook my head. "No, I want something more unique." Incomparable. Just like her. "Something with meaning."

"If you'd like, we have a guide of all the flowers we keep in stock and their meanings."

"That'd be great, thanks." She led me over to the front desk and pulled out a four-inch binder bursting with printouts from the internet. My face must have displayed my shock because the woman just laughed and patted my arm.

"Good luck. I'll be in the back taking inventory, so just call me when you're ready. The name's Kerrie."

"Uh…thanks," I mumbled through my surprise. I stared dubiously at the binder for a minute before sighing and reaching for the cover. _The things I do for this woman…_  
I thought as I flipped it open. _Good thing Bella doesn't get off work until six._

**!#$%^&***

When I arrived at Bella's apartment, she wasn't there. I checked my watch and saw that it was twenty after six. Perfect, she'd get home any minute. Just as I'd predicted, Bella came briskly around the corner not five minutes later. I turned to greet her, but she was digging in her purse for her keys and didn't notice me. Of course, being the klutz she was, she promptly ran into me.

"Oh! She exclaimed, stumbling back in surprise. She then proceeded to trip over her own feet and plummet towards the mercilessly cold, hard ground. Without thinking, I dropped her flowers and the handcuffs and caught her hastily around the waist. I stifled a sigh of relief as I lifted Bella upright once more, but my exasperation quickly turned to amusement when she snapped her eyes open with a dumbfounded expression on her face.

"I can't leave you alone for a second can I?" I chided playfully. I couldn't help the grin that spread over my face as I watched her. Shocked was an understatement—she was practically speechless.

"I-you-but—" she struggled to compose herself. "Edward! What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you, of course," I knew I'd probably pay for all the teasing later, but I couldn't help it. She was just so adorable when she was confused. I released her reluctantly to retrieve the items I'd dropped, holding the bouquet out to her when I straightened up. "I brought these for you."

Bella blinked in surprise. "Why calla lilies?"

After looking through countless species of flowers, I'd finally settled on these for their meaning: beauty. Of course, there was much more to Bella than that, but they struck a chord with me somehow. Something about their delicate, sloping folds and quiet grace reminded me of her captivating beauty and old-fashioned charm. It didn't escape my notice that they matched her name, either. Bella. Beautiful. I couldn't think of a more perfect name for the goddess-like creature before me.

But I wasn't about to tell her that. So I shrugged instead. "Roses aren't special enough for you," I replied, reveling in the blush that spread over her cheeks. I wanted to tease her some more, so I waved the cuffs at her. "I wanted to butter you up so you'd let me use these."

She just rolled her eyes and towed me into her apartment by my shirt. Once the door had closed behind us she turned and put her hands on her hips. Uh-oh. She meant business.

"You know that's not what I meant," she pushed.

I contemplated her silently for a moment, wondering how to tell her. Best just to be straight forward, I decided. "I'm moving here," I stated. _You didn't have to be _that_ straight forward, Cullen_, I scolded myself.

"You-you're what?" she didn't seem to get it, and I didn't blame her.

"I'm moving back to Washington. For my last semester, so I can look for a job in the mean time." _And so I can stalk you_, I added in my head.

I didn't understand her expression. She almost looked mad. "What? Why? After all that you're just moving back here? And why didn't you tell me?" she hit me weakly on the arm, adding to my confusion. Did she not want me here?

"I wanted to surprise you," I explained, trying not to let my hurt show. "I didn't think it would be such a big deal."

"Well it is!" she hit me again. Now I was really baffled.

"Why?" I asked helplessly.

I never could have predicted the next words out of her mouth. "Because I love you, you idiot! You should've told me! I've been suffering for nothing here!" She gasped suddenly, realizing what she'd said. I just stood there gaping and trying to process her words. "Oh geez," she breathed, panicking. "Oh crap. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have—"

But whatever she was going to say didn't matter. Because she loved me, and all of a sudden I was kissing her. And it didn't matter that I'd suffered for the last seven and a half years, or that I'd hidden my feelings for her since junior year. Because she was kissing me back. And she loved me. And nothing in the world mattered at that moment, not even the stress of changing schools or world hunger or war. Because I loved her and she loved me, and nothing would ever bother me again. I threw the contents of my hands to the floor, clutching her closer and pouring out all the emotion that'd been building in me since I was seventeen. I pulled away and dragged my lips to her ear, tightening my hold as she shuddered against me.

"Bella, my Bella," I marveled at the words. _Mine_. "I love you, too."

She pulled away to peer up at me cautiously. "Really?"

I ruffled her hair. "Of course, you silly girl. I've been in love with you since high school." Her answering smile was so brilliant that I wanted to melt. I gazed adoringly down at her, steeling myself for the second—and more selfish—part of my confession. "I hope this isn't too forward of me…but I've been struggling to find an apartment in the city, and I don't want to encroach on my parents' hospitality any longer than necessary…so I was wondering if maybe…"

"If what?" she prodded curiously.

"If maybe I could stay here for a while? Just until I find my own place?"

She smiled blindingly at me before pouting playfully. "Why would you search for somewhere else? Do you want to get away from me that badly?"

The stupid grin was back in full force. "You found me out," I teased, pulling her close and claiming her lips again. After a while I began to pull away, but Bella speared her fingers through my hair and pulled herself flush against me. Our playful attitude melted away immediately, instead leaving us engulfed in our own little bubble of tension, electricity, and love. My hands traveled to her waist, undoing her jeans. When she let them drop to the floor I lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around me. While I headed blindly in the direction of her room Bella tore almost savagely at the buttons of my shirt. I threw it behind me, not caring where it landed, then lifted hers off of her in return. By the time we entered the bedroom, only our underwear separated us.

We fell onto her—our— bed, and I ground my hips into hers, the friction causing her to break our kiss to moan. Frantically, I untangled her legs from around me and nearly ripped her underwear in my haste to remove them. My lips traveled along her neck to her chest, leaving small nips and licks along the way.

"Edward," she breathed, a pleading edge to her voice. "I love you. I need you, please." I groaned around her breast, giving in to my need to be inside of her. I hissed against her skin when I felt her around me, hot and wet and excruciatingly tight and _mine_. _Finally_ she was mine. When I began rocking in and out of her, Bella wrapped her legs around my waist once more, urging me to go deeper. I obliged eagerly, letting the sound of her gasps and moans fill my head as I buried myself inside of her, deeper than ever before but somehow not deep enough. Desperately, I wrapped my arms around her, nestling my face in the crook of her shoulder and straining to get closer to her. I could feel every inch of her against me, feel each scrape of her nails against my back, every erratic rise and fall of her chest against my own, and still it wasn't enough. I just wanted to melt, to crawl inside of her so we'd never have to part again. I sucked and nibbled frantically on the flawless skin of her neck, determined to mark as mine in anyway possible.

"Bella," I rasped, lifting my head only enough to lean my forehead against hers. "Bella, look at me." She struggled to open her eyes, and I knew I'd never seen a more beautiful sight in my life. Her eyes were half-lidded and a hot flush adorned her cheeks while she met my hips with each thrust. I felt my abdomen twist and her muscles tighten around me, groaning as she twisted her fingers in my hair and pulled our lips together without breaking our eye contact.

"Edward!" she cried against my mouth. Our thrusting turned erratic, both of us barreling furiously towards release. I managed to wedge my hand between us to play with her clit, reveling in the shrill moan it forced from her mouth.

"Oh, fuck, I love you." I heard Bella whimper and felt her tighten further at my admission. I doubled my efforts on her clit and prayed she would cum before I lost it completely. Speech was nearly impossible, but I braced myself and pressed my lips to her ear. "Cum for me, Bella. Cum and scream my name so the whole world knows you belong to me." I pinched her clit hard one last time, finally pushing her over the edge. Her walls clenched hard around me and I let myself go at last. I released into her and pulled her flush against me, unable to stop the smirk that appeared on my face as her voice reached me through my pleasured haze. _Scream, indeed_, I thought smugly.

I slumped onto Bella in exhaustion, resting my head over her heart and smoothing my hands up and down her sides as the last aftershocks of our orgasms left us. After a few minutes I heard her heart slow and felt her hands move to play with my hair.

"I…that…you…" she mumbled, before giving up and sighing contentedly. "I love you."

I chuckled. "That's an understatement." I lifted my head to give her a light peck on the lips. "I love you, too." Then I nuzzled my nose against hers playfully, a ridiculous grin spread across my face. "My beautiful, alluring, Bella."

"Mmm," she pressed her lips to mine again, smiling softly. "I like the sound of that. Yours."

I felt my grin grow even wider. "So do I," I teased. I reached up to touch her hair. "This is mine," I dragged my fingers to her lips. "And these," I ghosted my fingers over her breast, feeling her nipple rise to greet me. "And these," She moaned when my hand reached her entrance. "And _this_ is most definitely mine."

"Edward," she breathed, pulling my head up to join our lips once more. It was going to be a long night.

**!#$%^&***

Bella was lying against me, her head resting on my shoulder, tracing patterns on my chest with her fingertips. I played idly with her hair, letting the silky strands slip through my fingers in beautiful chocolate waves. It was late at night, and we lay tangled in the sheets of the bed. Although we'd barely surfaced since we'd first stumbled into the room earlier that evening, it was hard to keep my hands off of her. I felt like a teenager all over again.

"This is really happening isn't it?" she questioned suddenly. "It's not just some really great dream that I'll wake up from alone?"

I picked up a strand of her hair and tickled her nose with it before tucking it behind her ear. "I'll always be here, love," I promised, predictably getting drawn into her captivating brown eyes. I felt that goofy smile sneak its way back on to my face. "Besides, haven't you realized by now that I can't stay away from you? The universe just wants us to be together." I almost slapped my forehead at how cheesy that sounded, but lucky for me Bella had always gone for over-romantic saps.

A breath-taking smile took over her face and she let out the cutest giggle known to man. "I guess we were just meant to collide."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. "Yeah, I guess we are," I teased, tilting my head to give her a slow, sweet kiss.

The next months were the happiest times of my life. Normally it would have scared me how fast things were going with us, but with Bella it just felt right. I hadn't thought it was possible to love anyone so much. Our friends and families were ecstatic for us. Alice and Emmett teased us relentlessly and my mother was practically picking out names for our children. The thought made me smile. There was no doubt in my mind that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Bella. Now all I had to do was hope she felt the same.

**!#$%^&***

AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger, I just couldn't help it. Muwahaha. There are just going to be one or two more chapters so please bear with me! Please review and I'm sorry again for the wait!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ack, so failure on my part for not updating for so long. There's really no excuse for the terribly long amount of time it's been, so I apologize for that. Anyway this is a short, mostly fluffy chapter to give a little resolution, and it will be the last. Big thanks to all those who have supported this story, it means a lot to me. :)

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

_Even the best fall down sometimes_

_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_

_Out of the doubt that fills your mind_

_You finally find_

_You and I collide_

The first thing I became aware of was a pair of soft lips pressing into the sensitive skin behind my knee. I fought to think through the fog in my brain, trying to think about what time it was. My attention was diverted as another kiss was pressed to my skin, this time farther up. A hum escaped me when the next kiss landed on my inner thigh, and Edward hummed back, his silky hair tickling my thigh. Then I whined when he pulled back and placed his next kiss on the top of my foot.

Edward chuckled. "Come on, love, it's time to wake up," he crooned against my calf, a smile in his voice. I gasped and my eyes flew open when I felt his teeth nip lightly at my skin. I looked down to see him grinning devilishly from between my legs. "Good morning, sunshine," he said playfully, obviously amused by my bewildered expression. His smirk became more pronounce when I blinked, trying to clear my head. Then he lowered his head to place another nip to my leg before trailing his lips slowly up my torso, flicking his tongue out occasionally. I shuddered every time I felt his tongue swipe out against my skin, winding my fingers in his hair. Edward's hands trailed after his mouth, rubbing circles into my hips, brushing his thumbs teasingly over the hard peaks of my nipples.

I moaned, pulling up to my mouth by his hair. He laughed against my lips, bringing his hand up to cup my cheek.

"Tease," I accused, playfully sticking out my bottom lip. I squeaked when he nipped at it in rebuttal.

"Don't be like that, love," he cooed, nuzzling my nose with his own. "We had such a nice night." I had to laugh at that. _Nice_ was an understatement. Even after so many years this man could make me lose my mind with a single touch or word.

"Mmm. Quite an enjoyable way to spend our anniversary." I tried to keep my voice smooth like his, but couldn't help the way my voice wavered a bit on the word "anniversary." A year. A year since he'd come back to Washington. Come back to me. A year since we'd finally stopped being stupid and told each other how we felt. And a year since the sex had gotten impossibly better. Apparently the "l" word was a bit of an aphrodisiac for us.

Edward beamed at me, looking at me in a way that never failed to stop my heart. Like I was the only thing in his world. He leaned down to press another kiss to my lips. I could feel the joy and love emanating off of him, making me melt in contentment. I was breathless when he pulled away and buried his face in the crook of my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair, rubbing soft circles into his scalp. After we had spent a few minutes regaining our breath, he sighed serenely.

"You have no idea how much I like the sound of that," he murmured against my skin.

I laughed lightly at the sensation and his words. "I think I do," I teased, running my fingers over the shell of his ear. I pressed a kiss to the top of his head. "I love you."

Edward smiled into my skin. "I love you, too," he whispered. Then he lifted his head and gave me a look that I could only describe as wicked incarnate. "Since you're awake now, can I finish my fun?"

"Fun? What're you—?" I cut off with a gasp as he snaked his way down my body and threw on of my legs over his shoulder. His smile only grew at my flustered behavior.

"Yes, fun. I believe we left off somewhere around here," he teased, tilting his head to nip lightly at the sensitive flesh of my inner thigh. "Remember now?" Oh, that. So that wasn't just a groggy hallucination. My eyes widened and I felt a blush spread over my face. I inhaled sharply, and Edward must have heard it, because he chuckled. "I'll take that as a 'yes.'" He didn't give me an opportunity to answer him, though. Any comments I might've had were wiped from my brain when he ran his tongue tantalizingly slow up my center. My hips bucked into his face involuntarily and moan fell from my mouth. I could practically feel the smugness radiating off of him but was already too far gone to care.

So instead I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer to me. Within minutes he had me writhing and moaning wantonly underneath him. His hands held down my hips as he nipped playfully at my clit, prolonging my orgasm. When my tremors finally subsided Edward raised himself above me, giving me a self-satisfied smirk.

"I'm glad you're proud of yourself," I said, the bit in my words cancelled out by my breathlessness. My state seemed to amuse him more, but he knew better than to say anything. So he just smiled wider and leaned in to kiss me. When he released my lips and stretched to kiss my forehead, though, I turned away. Edward pulled back, an amused and somewhat incredulous look on his face

"Please don't tell me that was because you're all sweaty," he implored. When I blushed and avoided his gaze he groaned and dropped his head to my shoulder. "Bella…"

"Shut up," I mumbled, threading my fingers into his hair again. My aversion to sweat was always amusing to him. He usually just tried to distract me until I was too tired to care, but some days I was adamant about getting clean. It usually ended up with us in the shower together, though, so it's not like he could exactly complain. "You know it makes me feel gross," I said with a pout.

Edward sighed but stood up, scooped me into his arms, and began heading towards the bathroom.

"You are far from gross, love," he insisted. "But I guess that's part of your charm." When we reached the bathroom Edward set me down gently and started the shower. I didn't even pretend not to ogle his muscles and backside as he adjusted the knobs to the temperature he knew I liked. How did I ever get so lucky? I must have had a pretty dopey smile on my face, because when he turned around a small chuckle escaped him.

"See something you like?" he teased. I narrowed my eyes at him. Deciding to be a tease, I leaned back on the counter and raised my eyebrows at him, hoping I looked sexier than I felt. At the very least, I hoped my lack of clothing would help.

"Maybe," I taunted back. "Do you?" His eyes darkened and before I could blink Edward had me pushed securely against the counter, his hardness pressed enticingly against my stomach.

"You really shouldn't say things like then when you're naked," he growled against my mouth.

Feeling brave, I purred out, "Or what?" in lieu of an answer, Edward captured my lips in a searing kiss. Our tongues tangled together almost frantically, and he hoisted me off the floor to lead me under the warm spray of the shower. I moaned into his mouth when the water washed over me, pulling away only to gasp when my back hit the cold tile of the shower wall.

Edward pulled back to look at my face. He removed one of his hands from my waist to cup my cheek, blazing eyes boring into mine.

"I love you," he whispered, his voice husky from arousal. I didn't know exactly what it was about his words—he said he loved me all the time—but something in them felt different. Almost like they suddenly meant so much more. I unwound my hands from his hair, moving them to hold his face. In that moment, looking into his eyes so deeply, I saw everything I would ever need.

"I love you, too," I promised back, stroking his cheeks with my thumbs. "You're all I'll ever want, Edward."

His eyes blazed with such an intensity I'd never seen before. Something I'd said must have encouraged him, because behind the love and lust I could see a determination that was strengthening by the second.

"Then marry me," he said fiercely. I sucked in a sharp breath and blinked, sure I must have misheard him.

"What?" I managed to gasp out.

"Marry me, Bella," he said again.

"Edward I—" he shook his head.

"Bella, you just said it yourself. I'll never want anyone else, either. We were _made_ for each other, Bella. We just work! Don't think about your parents or anything but what feels right. This—" he grabbed one of my hands from his face— "_us_, _we're_ right. You're on of the few things that have ever made sense to me, Bella. So don't think, say you'll marry me."

For a few seconds I was speechless, which must have been enough for Edward to think he'd said something wrong. The idiot actually looked _worried_. I pulled him into me with my free hand, planting a long kiss on his lips.

"Yes, of course I'll marry you!"

"Really?" he asked, an amazed and blinding smile on his face.

"Of course, you stupid man!" I laughed, shaking my head at his doubts. Then I pulled his face back to mine to kiss him again. It was like we'd never stopped kissing, only we did and now everything was different. And so much better. Suddenly, he wrenched away from me with a groan.

"You're clean enough," he growled before turning to shut off the water. He set me down outside the shower and wrapped a towel around me quickly before grabbing my hand and dragging me back to the bedroom. Only when we got there he didn't pounce like I thought he would. He sat me down on the bed and went over to his bedside table.

"Edward, what're you doing?" I asked in my breathless confusion. When he turned back to me he had a small, velvet box in his hand and a heartbreakingly beautiful smile on his face.

"I have to do this correctly," he explained.

"What? Edward, I've already said yes! Of all the ridiculous—"

"Come on, Bella, for me?" he pleaded. "I had a speech planned, but then I was just in the moment and…look, I'll just say the end, alright? Please?" And then he went and did that unfair smoldering thing with his eyes. How could I possibly refuse?

"Okay," I conceded with a sigh. "But right after that we get to celebrate, right?" I asked, caressing the bed suggestively. Edward grinned.

"I assure you, there will be plenty of celebrating," he promised, winking and moving to kneel in front of me. He took a breath, getting serious, then opened the box. Inside was the most breathtaking ring I'd ever seen; a gorgeous princess cut diamond sitting between two sapphires on a white gold band. "Bella? I promise to love and cherish you for the rest of our lives. Will you marry me?"

I laughed a little, suddenly feeling tears pressing at the backs of my eyes. "Yes," I managed to choke out. I couldn't stop the tears from falling when Edward beamed at me and slid the ring onto my finger. I thought my face might break in half from how wide my smile was. Edward cupped my face and brought our lips together in a sweet, overjoyed kiss.

We fell back onto the bed in a mixture of laughter and tangled limbs, the new weight on my finger reminding me that this wasn't a dream and I wasn't going to suddenly wake up to a cruel, lonely, Edward-less world. Our kisses grew in intensity, building slowly and sensuously until we were both panting in anticipation.

"I can't wait to tell everyone and start planning," I managed to murmur around his lips after as our kisses slowly grew evermore heated.

"Shh," he whispered. "Don't think about that now. Let's just enjoy our own private celebration for now." With that, he loosened our towels and pressed our naked skin together, and I couldn't think of any reason to argue.

**!#$%^&***

A/N: I hope this was okay. I apologize again for the long wait and the fact that this chapter is pretty short. I've kind of fallen out of the fandom, but I wanted to give this some resolution as a thank you for all the support and kind words. :) As always, thank you for reading and reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
